Unholy Union
Unholy Union is a one-shot comic crossover between Top Cow and Marvel. The comic is the prequel to the First Born story arc. Synopsis The biggest Top Cow/Marvel crossover yet crashes into stores in July! Bringing together The Darkness and Witchblade along with no less than three Marvel superstars, this crossover is going to bring the house down! Every mob boss needs a competent lawyer. Jackie Estacado's hired a great one (even though he does happen to be blind). But even if Jackie can beat the rap, the Spirit of Vengeance is not so easily satisfied. As if a battle royale between The Darkness and Ghost Rider weren't enough, this special features The Incredible Hulk rampaging through New York City, both the current and former bearers of the Witchblade, and even an appearance by the master of the mystic arts, Doctor Strange. A stand-alone story that nevertheless sets the stage for Top Cow's First Born event, this is a tale in which all hell breaks loose -- literally! Written by Ron Marz (Witchblade, Ion) and drawn by Top Cow's latest find, Michael Broussard, this is one crossover that demands your attention. Oh, yeah... The book also contains an exclusive preview of First Born! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Sara Pezzini * The Angelus * Witchblade * Ghost Rider * Hulk * Doctor Strange * Velocity * Wong * Butcher Joyce * Danielle Baptiste * Sheila * Wolverine Darkling * Matt Murdock Plot Summary Doctor Strange finds disturbance in supernatural world. There is an imbalance that portend great conflict, but he can't exactly who or what is causing it. The Doctor expresses his fear for consequences this conflict will bring to mortal world to Wong. Meanwhile, Jackie Estacado and Butcher Joyce go to a bar to celebrate, Jackie avoiding prison. His lawyer, Matt Murdock who saw that he's innocent, helps Jackie to come clean. At the bar they meet Sara Pezzini and Danielle Baptiste who came to eat here. Jackie notices Sara's pregnancy and the latter warns him to stay out of trouble. Sara and Danielle then walk away, when suddenly Pezzini hears something. Out of nowhere, Ghost Rider breaks through the window into the bar, looking for Jackie. As Jackie has escaped the law, he will bring him to his own judgement. The Ghost Rider then attacks Jackiie. Seeing this, Butcher grabs Sara and Danielle drags them to safety. As they reach the door, they notice Bruce Banner, who came to the bar to have a drink. Because of the fight, he loses control and turns into Hulk. Hulk attacks both Jackie and Ghost Rider, throwing them through the wall into the street. Hulk remembers Jackie and grabs him by the head. Back at the bar, Danielle gets out to help Jackie by using Witchblade. Butcher wants to stop her, but Sara tells him to let her help. Back at the street, Hulk prepares to punch Jackie when suddenly, Danielle shoots a beam of fire, knocking Hulk away. Together they face off against Hulk and Ghost Rider. After Hulk recovers from the hit, he throws a car at Danielle, while Jackie grabs Ghost Rider by his chain. Danielle blocks the thrown car, but is grabbed by the Hulk. Meanwhile, Jackie pulls Ghost Rider of his bike and unleashes his Darklings onto him. Jackie then helps Danielle by summoning his Darklings to attack Hulk. This cause Hulk to throw away Danielle. After he deals with the Darklings, he attacks Jackie, but is suddenly suspended in time. Doctor Strange reveals himself, saying that he has suspended both Hulk and Ghost Rider in time. He then proceeds to erase their memory of their encounter with Jackie and Danielle, and sends them away. Doctor warns both Jackie and Danielle that a war is coming in which they both will be involved. He then proceeds to disappear. Danielle questions about what war was Doctor talking about to which Jackie answers that they will find out sooner than later. Elsewhere, Velocity repairs a shuttle with the help of Ballistic unaware that Angelus is flying towards her. Trivia * The story is continued in the first Issue of First Born spin-off comic series. * This is the biggest crossover between Top Cow Productions and Marvel yet, featuring even 4 characters from Marvel universe. * This is the second crossover featuring Hulk. * Matt Murdock/Daredevil is mentioned. * Darklings representing Wolverine and Thing from other Marvel franchises (X-Men and Fantastic Four) appear in the comic. Gallery 153607-10640.jpg|Preview 1 153609-68404.jpg| Preview 2 Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers Category:One-Shot